


wayward streams

by Aurora_Martell, solitariusvirtus



Series: AU! Concepts [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Martell/pseuds/Aurora_Martell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus
Summary: The wise old fairy tales never were so silly as to say that the prince and the princess lived peacefully ever afterwards. The fairy tales said that the prince and princess lived happily ever afterwards; and so they did.― G.K. Chesterton





	wayward streams

 

 

 

Rhaegar’s embrace loosened. “I will speak to my father. Wait for me, sweet Lya, won’t you?” She nodded then.

 

 

*

 

 

Her moonblood would not come. Lyanna stared at the rags she had laid out in preparation. A heavy sigh left her lips.

 

 

*

 

 

“Out of the question, daughter. This is your brother’s get now and he will do as he sees fit.” Rickard dismissed the red-eyed girl. She’d caused him enough trouble.

 

 

*

 

 

Maester Aemon looked at the dark-haired child with sadness. It would do him no good to meet his father now, however much he kept asking about the man.

 

 

*

 

 

Jon kicked the man into the shin, dropping in the thick blanket of snow as chilly wind howled. The temperature dropped.

 

 

*

 

 

He'd never felt so cold before, and he wondered if that was normal. The ice blade dropped from his grasp.

 

 

*

 

 

She trembled in the face of her husband’s fury and could not find the words to excuse her father’s actions. Their son was dead. And Lyanna could not even mourn.

 

 

*

 

 

Of course, the Gods would answer her prayers for another child. Soon after Jon's death, her womb quickened again. She glowered at the Mother's face.

 

 

*

 

 

Aegon rested in his sire’s lap, toothy grin firmly in place. Lyanna smoothed back an errant curl. “I want to hold my son.”

 

 

*

 

 

The boy was quite a sweet little thing, with his dark curls and his father's deep violet eyes. Jon had had a dark head of curls as well.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, me and my mate, Aurora, decided we wanted to run a little idea by the good folks around here. Tell us what you think, if you so feel.


End file.
